Andy's Afterlife
by Losteeyore363
Summary: So I've always seen fics about Prue's afterlife, but not Andy's, (That Aren't One shots). So I thought I would give it a try as a story. :)
1. Chapter 1

Andy's Afterlife

 **A/N Alright, I don't know how good a story from Andy's POV will be, but I'm going to try, so if it sucks, tell me, I'll end the misery. And no, I don't own the characters of Charmed. I made up like half of them for this fic. Please R & R!**

Chapter 1: Walking Into The Light

When I kissed Prue, I opened my eyes, and she was gone. I was alone. On a swing so familiar to me from a childhood in San Fransisco. Where me and Prue had our first kiss so many years ago.

 _Andy had always looked at Prue as his best friend. But when he turned 14 something changed. They changed. And Andy started to feel strange. Something...different. Andy didn't know how to tell Prue. Because if he did, tell her, he felt something different than friendship, and she didn't, their friendship could collapse. And Andy didn't want to break that bond over butterflies in his stomach whenever they made eye contact._

 _He found himself thinking about her more. He came to a conclusion. He was in love with her. But Andy didn't know what to do year, everything would be different. They were going to High School. Thinking about the future popped up in both of their heads more than ever. It was a beautiful summer day in San Fransisco. Prue had called Andy, wanting to meet up with them at the swing they had always met up at, since their mothers first arranged a playdate there when they were young._

 _Andy finally gave into the butterflies, and the pounding of his heart. And in the middle of a conversation about a movie that had just come out, Andy leaned over and kissed Prue._

 _Andy quickly broke it off. Prue and Andy both looked, confused. "I'm" Andy started to apologize. "Don't be." Prue laughed. And Andy realized, the feelings he had their whole 8th grade year weren't one sided like he thought._

I started to feel light headed. And I saw a vortex of light appear. I was supposed to move on. I was supposed to die.

I wanted to believe it couldn't be my time. That I could wake up from this crazy dream and have more years to live, maybe giving the whole witchcraft thing a chance. But I felt the light pulling me in. I had no idea, where I was going, but I walked into it. And suddenly, I lost consciousness.

I woke up, and I was in a bed. It was soft, and comfortable, but something urged me to get up. I sat up and my head ached with pain. My vision was slightly blurry, but the more I tried to focus, the better it got.

A man I knew well walked into the room I was in, and stood in the doorway, giving me a proud grin. "Grandad?" Words managing to escape my mouth.

He grinned at me and my vision snapped back to normal as he put a cup of water in my hands. "Drink up. You need to rehydrate." He said gruffly. My grandfather had died when I was in police academy. I went to his funeral. I saw his casket.

He had grown out a beard. After he saw me drink the water down he sat down on the bed next to me. "So how are you feeling?"

I started to feel much better as the pain in my head started to fade away. "I'm feeling...confused." I finally answered. My grandfather chuckled and patted me on the back. "That's my boy." He grinned.

"So I'm dead?" I asked. "Well. Yes. But you'll be staying with me so you can get your bearings, and then you'll get your own place in Heaven." My grandfather took a sip of the drink he had brought in.

"So, that Prue girl was a witch, huh? That was pretty unexpected." He chortled in between sips. "How'd y-" I started "Word gets around quick up here. Plus I kept an eye on the Trudeaus from time to time. Can't believe you didn't have any kids." He grumbled at me.

I put my hands up in a surrender. "What about that Susan? She was a nice girl. Those would have been some cute grandchildren." He grinned at me. "Hey!" I felt red coming to my face.

"Yeah I know. But I've been alone for many years. And then my policeman grandson, which I'm so proud that you continued, comes up here." He said taking another drink and throwing down the empty cup.

"So care to fill me in on how my grandson died?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I got a message about confusion on everything. The italics are told from a 3rd person point of view, because they are...well...flashbacks. And everything else not otherwise specified is Andy's point of view. Sorry for any confusion :)

Chapter Two: On A Path

Heaven wasn't exactly what people thought. There were no golden gates. Or angels playing harps on clouds.

Time was different up here. It was slower. Days and nights were longer, and stars were brighter, and different colors. Every moment of it took your breath away. I stayed awhile with my grandfather before I figured out where I wanted to go.

And I visited Prue's mother and grandmother, who were equally happy to see me. But there was of course, a sad note to it. Because I had joined the millions of the dead. And even though it was beautiful, it was still hard to cope with not waking up to the bustle of the city. To an alarm clock. To life.

You didn't really get hungry, or thirsty. Not after you've been dead for awhile. Human needs start to float away. It was an existence of some sort. But it was numbing. And I started to feel different.

That's when the dreams started. I would sleep, and I would dream about different things. About life on Earth. About demons and magic. About Prue. And every time I dreamed about Prue it was the same events of heartbreak. I would see her again. And I would try to fight as long as I could not to say 'I love you.' But when I did, the dream would end. She'd be gone.

Everyone around me told me these dreams were natural when adjusting. But I didn't know if I was ever going to adjust to this. To this new world, which was alien, and strange.

 _"You know Andy, in the year that I've been your partner I've probably had more action than any past year of being a cop." Darryl said staring out the window of the police car._

 _"Really now?" Andy grinned at his partner._

 _"Yeah I feel like I'm watching some dramatic TV show or something." Darryl said taking a bite of his lunch._

 _"What would this so-called TV Show be called then?" Andy grinned at his partner. Darryl stopped chewing and started thinking for a few seconds. "I dunno." He said still thinking about it._

 _"Oh I'm sure you'll think up something Morris." Andy started finishing up his lunch. The day had been pretty slow, surprisingly. It wasn't anything new to Andy, but it was a good break._

 _Darryl and Andy sat in silence for a few minutes. Andy started wrapping up all the loose wrappers and packets to throw away._

 _"I still don't get how you put ketchup on that." Darryl sneaked a look at the three empty ketchup packets Andy had used. "Ketchup makes everything better." Andy grinned. "No. No it doesn't. That's disgusting." Darryl laughed._

 _They got rid of what remained of lunch hour and started to drive to another stake out spot._

I missed being a detective. I missed the constant rush of emotion, guns blazing. The thing that got me killed. I sighed and looked at the new apartment I had been given.

It was something alright. I was told by a very helpful elder named Orion, the longer you stay, the easier everything becomes. The more everything feels comfortable.

It was small, and didn't really have a kitchen, since dead people don't eat. Eating. I missed that. Especially ketchup. Ever since I was little I've always had a thing. I had to put it on everything, well maybe not everything. But close to it.

Its how I met my first friend in college, James. I had been arguing with a guy enrolled in the police academy, when he claimed mustard was better. James jumped in and took my side. We were friends ever since.

We stayed in touch when I moved to San Fransisco. He was a great guy.. Last I heard he had just gotten married. I wonder if he was at my funeral. If he cried at all. Did anyone cry?

I tried not to think about my funeral, but at times like this, it kept popping back into my head. And I realized what a lonely existence being in heaven alone was like.

Most people have family, or friends to keep them company. And I did. But none were close to my age. I couldn't open up to them about what I was feeling because they just didn't understand.

Maybe heaven wasn't so great afterall.

I had talked to my grandfather about being so lonely. He had expressed his concern and told me he would try to do something to help.

And I was conflicted. I wanted someone to talk to that I knew, a friend, but then again, if that meant they were dead...I couldn't live...or be dead...knowing I caused that.

Well they say to expect the unexpected. I probably should have listened. I had talked to my grandfather about being so lonely. He had expressed his concern and told me he would try to do something to help.

Because, the following day, an elder showed up with a huge surprise.

A/N: What's the surprise? Who knows...?


	3. Chapter 3

Andy's Afterlife Chapter 3

A/N: Look...An Update... Where could that have come from? ;) Also PrueTrudeau basically guessed it so ^-^

Chapter 3: Companionship

An elder showed up with a kitten. "She will keep you company while you adjust to all this." The elder told me. "Since when do elders deliver cats?" I chuckled as the elder placed the kitten on the floor.

"You're special, Andy. You'll come to learn that soon." The elder said orbing away. I couldn't focus on what the elder said because the cat was already mewing for attention.

"What am I going to name you...Girl?" I asked as the kitten rubbed up against my legs and then stopped. The cat meowed at me. "You want food?" I asked. Almost like magic, the kitten started purring.

I had a few cabinets with various food items. Nothing special. There was also a fridge. It was tucked in the corner of the apartment. I opened a cabinet and the kitten crawled in. She sat down on a packet of something.

I picked her up and out of the cabinet, and looked at the packet. Taco seasoning. Of all things. "Hmm...Taco. That's not such a bad name?" I thought.

I can't believe I was naming a cat, Taco, of all things.

For the next few days the kitten followed me around, letting me have no rest, mewing at me left and right. In a way, it was great. I finally had some company. Something to care for.

Even though me and Taco couldn't exactly have a conversation, I quickly realized it was the best companionship I was going to be getting. My grandfather came over every few days with a beer. He had taken a serious liking to the cat.

"Where can I get myself one of these?" My grandfather grinned at me one afternoon. "You know, Andy. You can talk to me." He said, getting serious. "I'm adjusting, grandad. Trust me." I mindlessly petted Taco.

My grandfather gave me a concerned look but didn't prod me for anymore information. That was something I always like about my grandfather. He was never pushy.

 _"So tell me more about this Prue character." Andy's grandfather, David asked him. Andy was spending a few weeks of his summer in Los Angeles with his grandparents._

 _"She's just a really good friend." Andy laughed. "Is she now?" David grinned passing his grandson a root beer._

 _"Yeah. She has two sisters, they are cool too." Andy grinned. Even though his grandparents lived out on the water, Prue's mom had just died, and he felt paranoid to get in the water._

 _They fell silent for a moment._

 _"Well whatever girl you do choose in the future, Andy, I'm sure you'll figure out if she's the right one. So. Is Prue pretty?" David smirked._

 _"Grandad!" Andy and David had a good long laugh_

Andy looked into the eyes of his cat, feeling kind of silly. "Are you my friend?" Andy asked. In response the Taco licked his face.

"We are going to be great friends." Andy grinned petting his new friend.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks to PrueTrudeau for the sweet reviews!

Chapter Four: New, and Old Friends.

I was woken up at 3 am by loud knocking on my door. I groggily got up and opened the door, only to see the concerned faces of Patty and Penny Halliwell.

"What's going on?" I asked half asleep.

"Your friend James, he's been killed. He just arrived. You are the only one who is really up here that knows him." Patty told me.

I was fully awake.

James, my old partner, one of my best friends. Dead. "How did he-"

"He was shot trying to protect a hostage." Penny said. Even the normally sarcastic, slightly cold, Penelope Halliwell, had softened up.

I knew immediately I had to see him.

I rushed into where he was. He looked dazed. Confused. Pained. I understood immediately what he was going through.

As soon as he saw me he smiled. "Andy." And then reality hit him. I had died 6 months earlier. Which must have meant that he had suffered the same fate.

"Well. I guess this is heaven, then?" James said, trying to keep the mood light. Even coming to terms with his death, he was trying to make jokes.

"Not that impressive. Huh?" I grinned passing James some water.

"Well, I didn't go through any golden gates. So it wasn't exactly what I pictured." James laughed.

"Well it will get better, James. I promise." I said. James had never been an emotional guy, and I knew talking more about his death would cause him to block it up more and more with comedy.

 _"It's college! Andy! Live a little!" James grinned. It was night, and James had somehow convinced Andy to come night swimming with him and a few friends._

 _It was only five of them. "Andy, this is Susan, Gabe, And Carter." James introduced. "You don't go to the academy?" Andy asked Susan. He hadn't seen her, and he knew if he did, he would have noticed._

 _"Nope. But I go to the university close by. I'm studying to be a teacher. Are you all wannabe cops?" She giggled, keeping her eyes on Andy._

 _"Damn straight! Now. Let's swim!" Carter yelled, canonballing in, splashing Gabe, who was the closest._

 _"Are you sure there aren't sharks?" Andy asked. "Of course not! We shouldn't have watched Jaws before..." James laughed. And then he jumped in._

 _"Together?" Susan suggested to Andy. She grabbed his hand. Andy nodded and they jumped into the dark, freezing water._

"I was at your funeral, Andy. There were a lot of hot chicks there." James grinned, putting a smile on my concerned face.

"Oh really?" I asked. "Oh yeah. Carter was there. Bawling his eyes out." James laughed. Andy couldn't imagine Carter ever crying. He was an adrenaline junkie, and the thought of him crying made Andy smile even bigger.

"I finally met that Prue you told me about. No wonder you were so happy about being moved to San Francisco." James finished the water.

I talked with James for about an hour straight before I headed back to my apartment. A girl was waiting outside of my door. That was a new one. She was holding Taco.

"Hey, is this your cat?" She giggled, holding up Taco. "Yeah. How'd you-" I realized my door was wide open. I forgot to close it when I left to see James. "Good thing I heard her." The girl said giving Taco back to me. "Thanks. Um?"

"It's Grace." She smiled. "I think we are neighbors." She gestured. Her door was to the left of mine. "Well I'm Andy. Thanks for rescuing my cat." I laughed as Taco was falling asleep in my arms, looking all worn out.

"Well, who can resist a damsel in distress?" Grace laughed, sending me and Taco off with a goodbye before retreating to her apartment.

I brought Taco inside. "Bad cat." I whispered, but petted Taco anyways. She was too cute to stay mad at. I didn't bother changing into sleepwear. I just rolled into bed, exhausted, never wanting to roll out ever again.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Yes I do intend to have a flashback every chapter. Please R & R!

Chapter Five: God's Grace Pt. 1

 _"Hey, Andy. Can I talk to you" Piper asked him. Andy was a bit surprised. Piper didn't really talk to Andy all that much anymore._

 _"Uh sure." Andy said, sitting down on the couch opposite of Piper._

 _"I have a crush, on this boy named Alex. I don't know how to talk to him, or tell him I like him." Piper looked nervous._

 _"Well. Don't try too hard. He will get freaked out. Just walk up normally, have a conversation about something and ask him if he'd be interested in it. That way if he says no, it won't be that bad._

 _"You really think Alex will say no?" Piper asked, nervously._

 _"No. What guy could say no to a Halliwell?" Andy grinned and Piper happily hugged him._

 _"Thanks for the advice, Andy." Piper grinned, running up the stairs to tell Prue that Andy was there._

I decided to get to know my neighbor a little bit better. I hadn't really hadn't seen any on the right, but I knew there was one on the left, who saved my cat.

So I walked a few steps over and knocked on her door. A different girl opened the door.

"Oh you must be Andy, Grace's neighbor! She told me about your cat. I'm Robin." She said so quickly Andy barely understood her words.

"Can I speak to Grace?" I asked confused. "Oh yeah. Sorry." Robin laughed moving aside. I cautiously entered the apartment. It was the same shape as mine, but somehow totally different.

This girl somehow had turned the dull apartments given into an almost blinding amount of color and personality.

Grace appeared with a plate of pizza, and she looked up at me with a grin. "Hey! I just got some pizza. Wanna join in?" She said putting the plate down on the coffee table.

"Will it taste like pizza?" I asked cautiously. The 'pizza' seemed to be buried under a million different toppings. It was like a mountain of food on top of the crust.

"Duh! And it tastes great! Robin! Pizza's done!"

The pizza looks suspicious. Normally I would have refused. But, I tried it. And Grace was right. It tasted, good. I wondered if it wouldn't have normally.

"So how do you know Grace, Robin?" I asked, curiously

"We've been dating for around three years." Robin said holding Grace's hand. Well, that was one I didn't see coming.

"So, Andy. I didn't really get to talk with you last night. Tell us a little about yourself." Grace said warmly. Something about her, just clicked. And not in a romantic way. She was friendly, almost too friendly. She seemed familiar somehow.

"Uh...I've been dead for about 6 months now. I was a cop, I died protecting this girl I've been in love with most of my life. I was an only child, and I was 29." I said inbetween bites of pizza.

"Well as you know, I'm Grace, I've been here around 27 years."

"27 years!" I almost choked on my pizza. "You really don't remember. Do you?" Grace asked. She seemed hurt.

"Remember what?" I was confused.

"My name is Grace Trudeau. I'm your sister."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Plot Twist! It wasn't that good, but hey, feel free to R & R and tell me! That's never gonna get not-weird saying that.

Chapter 6: God's Grace Pt. 2

"What? How? I am an only child!" I exclaimed.

"I died in a car wreck. You were only two. I was in a taxi with mom. I had gotten really sick as a baby and was almost a year old. A drunk driver hit the taxi, and the airbag suffocated me." Grace sighed

"I didn't..." I stopped. I had a sister. She had died. And I never knew. Until now.

"Is it too much?" Grace asked, concerned. I shook my head and somehow I found myself in a tight hug with Grace. Now that I looked closer I could see the resemblance. She had mom's black hair, heart shaped face and lips, and dad's nose and gray-blue eyes.

She was a dead ringer for a Trudeau. Yet I hadn't seen it.

My mom had always said that if I hadn't had her nose and eyes, I'd be a clone of my dad. How bad did it hurt her when I died? Thoughts of my parents, hurt. It felt like being punched in the face every time I thought about it.

 _"What's up little guy?" Daniel Trudeau asked, as Andy hugged his father tightly. Andy had woken Daniel and Julia Trudeau up for the 3rd time, with claims that there was a bad thing under his bed._

 _"Sweetheart, there's nothing there." Julia said, desperate for sleep. Her husband gave her the signal that he would handle Andy this time. 3rd time was the charm, after all._

 _When Daniel had inspected the room to Andy's liking, he tucked Andy in and turned in his night light that he hadn't used for almost a year._

 _"Andy, don't worry. I'll protect you kiddo." Daniel said kissing his son on the forehead. "I wanna be a cop when I get older. And protect people from monsters too!" Andy smiled._

 _His father grinned in the doorway. "You do that Andy. Get some rest." Daniel said closing the door to his son's room. He'd make a great place officer one day. 3rd generation of them._

 _Daniel went back to his room. "Andy happy now?" Julia said sleepily. Daniel got under the covers, and before he could answer Andy barged in the room again. "Its still there!"_

With the recent revelation of Grace being my sister, I needed some time to clear my head. There was a lake, nearby. I had heard something about being able to see Earth from it. It sounded ridiculous. Then again, from everything that happened, it was worth a shot.

I sat down on the ground next to the lake. It was a royal blue and was calm. I sighed and tried to relax. I could have thought about anything. But my first thought was Prue.

And I opened his eyes and saw the lake had responded. It wasn't a very clear image, but one was still there. She was with a guy. It was obvious Prue had moved on. I felt pain but ignored it. I knew she would move on. She had to. I wanted her to. And yet I couldn't fully convince myself that I did.

Watching further, I discovered he was a fugitive, which was a bit of a shock. I couldn't really imagine Prue with someone like that. It filled me with worry. He wasn't safe. She wasn't safe with him.

"Looking at Prue, huh?"

"Wha-"

Patty Halliwell approached me, and sat down next to me. "What's this lake called?" I guestured towards the lake as the image faded into nothing. "Lake foresight." Patty smiled and took Andy's hand.

"You don't have to do this alone, Andy. Death isn't an easy thing to understand, or to even want. And its not something you can power through."

"Do you ever use this lake?" I said, focusing hard on Prue, yet no image came back to the water. "Sometimes to check on my girls. To see Victor is doing from time to time." Patty said.

"Andy, you are like family to me. I'm here for you. So is your grandfather. Grace."

"You know about her?" I asked surprised. "Me and Julia were best friends, Andy. Of course I knew.

Patty gave me a sad smile and departed. I think I would take her up on her offer, and talk to someone. But who it was, I was still figuring out.

 **A/N: If there is a lot of typos, I'm so sorry, I'm not typing normally because my right thumb and wrist g** **ot a really bad burn, so please excuse the typos, I'm working to correct them :)**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Woah! Its been a bit! I'm going back to school soon, and my wrist is feeling much better, so let's write Chapter Seven! Thanks for all the concern on my wrist, I actually burnt it pretty bad accidentally knocking a hot glue gun down on myself, because I'm a klutz. My wrist is so much better, thanks for the good wishes. Also this is a bit of a long chapter!

Please R & R, don't be afraid, I don't bite! Also, for all you Prue/Andy fans, the next chapter is gonna be a blast. And any hardcore Darryl people? Chapter 8 is gonna be fun.

Chapter Seven: Realizations

I laid down in bed. Prue being with Bane had really hurt. More than I thought it would. I knew I wouldn't feel good about the fact that she had moved on. I thought that her moving on would be good, but it just broke my heart even more than when she didn't.

She had happiness in her eyes, something I couldn't look in the mirror and see in my own. I wanted to go back and see, if maybe she hasn't really moved on, but I knew I shouldn't do that. I wasn't ever going to move on either.

I wasn't sure if I ever would. It was different. When I found out that Susan had found someone, I was relieved, hopeful that if she could get through the divorce, then I could as well.

Seeing Prue kiss Bane the way she used to kiss me was hard enough. I was dead. And you couldn't exactly kiss a corpse. And I would give anything to trade places with Bane, to kiss Prue one more time, even just for a moment, even if it meant I would go to hell and back again for it.

I struggled holding back tears. And then, I heard a knock on my door. I really hoped that I wasn't Grace. I wasn't sure I could face her right now.

I opened the door and it was a guy. He was a little bit shorter than me. "Um, this is stupid. I should go." The guy was about to leave, but I had a feeling that I shouldn't let him.

"No! Uh. You can come in." I said quickly. The guy turned around and walked in. "What do you need?" I beckoned him to sit down.

"I...I just need somebody to talk to." He looked forlorn, sad. A lot like myself. Taco sat on my lap asleep. I couldn't really move, so I really didn't have a choice but to listen.

"I'm your other neighbor. Lucas? I heard Grace talking about your situation and...I don't really know anybody else besides you with the same one as me." Lucas looked hopeful. It was a hope I couldn't crush.

"Alright, well...what exactly is your situation, Lucas?"

"I was a firefighter. I saved a girl way back when I was starting out and we ended up dating. I was going to propose...and then I helped figure out this arsonist, but he got out on a technical thing. He set fire to my house. I got my girlfriend out...but I didn't make it. I found out she started seeing another guy...Its been almost two years...But..."

"It hurts?" I sympathized with the guy.

He looked so hurt. I could understand why he came. "I was a cop. I saved the woman I loved from a bad guy...he ended up killing me..." I swallowed down the rest of the story.

"We should talk some more. Another time." Lucas said. I nodded. I felt the raw emotion. He nodded, and left before I could see the tears.

As the door clicked I turned around to see an elder.

"What? Why are you here?" I asked startled. It was the same elder who had given me Taco. "Andy, we need you for a higher calling. But for that calling, we need you to be happy. And you are not. So, we are giving you 24 hours with Prue."

"What? How?" I could believe what was coming out of the elder's mouth. So much I almost forgot about the higher calling part. "Is her memory going to be wiped? Is mine?" I had so many questions.

"Get some rest Andy. You'll need it."

I suddenly felt tired. My eyes started to close.

 _"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Phoebe, happy birthday to you!"_

 _Phoebe had some trouble, but she blew out the candles._

 _Phoebe Halliwell was 4 years old, and a proud 4 years at that. Andy hadn't really known what to get Phoebe for her birthday. Andy had always felt very protective of Phoebe, like she was his very own little sister._

 _Andy had saved up some money and he didn't really know what to get. So he ended up getting some frosted poptarts. He didn't really think it would be a good present, but Phoebe had loved it, and eaten two of them immediately._

 _Piper had a rant about how disgusting they were and how fresh baked pastries were so much better._

 _Andy had felt so proud when Phoebe screamed happily and ran around with a box of poptarts all day._

 _"So I did good?" Andy grinned hugging Phoebe._

 _"Yeah!" She grinned, still on a sugar high running circles around everyone at the party._

I woke up exhausted and hungry on Prue and I's bench. Our meetup. My clothes were torn and I felt awful. But there I was on Earth. My 24 hours had begun.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ba Bam, Andy's torn up on a bench, he had a flashback of Phoebe? So this is going to be set in the second month of Piper and Leo being gone. At the end of the second season, so the timeline right now is pretty accurate. Cause time moves faster up there Please R & R and enjoy some Prandy fluff and some Darryl action. Because Darryl is the breakout star of charmed! **

Chapter Eight: Falling

I groggily could barely stand up. I felt strange. Kind of dizzy. Actually.

"Andy?" What? Who? It was Phoebe Halliwell. "Phoebe?" I called out.

"Oh no." She grabbed her phone and put in 4 on her speed dial. She ran towards me quickly.

"Andy! Are you okay? Aren't you dead? What's going on?" "I don't know." I was starting to get a headache.

"Prue? I need you to drive down to Westwood park. Andy's here." Phoebe sat me up against the tree. Why did I feel so awful?

"Why were you here?" I asked, barely spitting out the words. "I needed some air, this is the closest park..." Phoebe had the same look in her eyes she had when I was about to die. The same fear.

It only took a few endless minutes before a car pulled up. One I didn't recognize, but I knew the driver. It was Prue. Prue got out of the car and helped Phoebe stand me up and get me in the car.

"He isn't answering any questions. He looks pretty bad, Prue."

"Do you think he's a demon?"

"No. I just have a feeling...It's Andy..."

"Well...We should ask him a question just to make sure." Prue said from the driver's seat.

"Andy, what did you get me for my fourth birthday?" Phoebe asked in a hushed tone. "A box of frosted poptarts." I smiled. Phoebe's face formed into a grin.

I recognized the Manor. It looked scarier than I had ever seen it before, even though it looked exactly the same.

I wound up on the couch, the closest place. I noticed that there was no sign of Piper anywhere.

Prue looked at me with concern and asked me a few questions, all of which I was able to answer. The pain started to ease away every minute. But it still couldn't explain how I got here.

Which they couldn't explain either.

"I'm going to go get the book and give you two some alone time." Phoebe ran up the stairs, and then she disappeared from sight. "Andy...Why are you here?" The words hurt. They sounded accusing, and I didn't even know what I had done.

"If I knew I would have told you, Prue. I never lied or kept things from you." I sighed, sitting up. I hadn't meant to hurt Prue, like she hasn't meant to hurt me. However, the pain in her face was evident.

"Who's this Bane guy?" I asked. Prue laughed and shook her head. "Somebody I probably won't get to see for awhile."

"All I know is that it only lasts 24 hours."

"Only 24"

"Yeah."

"So where did Piper go?" I asked looking around. "Um she's on a trip with Leo...Her boyfriend..." Prue didn't really know the details, I could tell from the lack of explanation, but she wouldn't be so calm if she didn't think Piper was alright.

"Prue I'm sorry"

"For what, Andy?"

"For leaving"

There was a silence hanging over both of us, and I could tell in that moment I was wrong. She had not moven on. Neither of us had. And I had a feeling we never really would.

"I missed you" Prue said hugging me. I was slightly stunned. I didn't know any other way to react than to hug back.

Phoebe came down with the book. "Do you think it could be resurrecting a spirit? Maybe something along those lines?" Phoebe asked flipping open the book.

There was a knock on the door. "Who's that?" Prue asked going to the door. It was Darryl.

"I couldn't find anything that would suggest anything wrong with your sister if she was on Earth." Darryl saw a figure on the couch. My figure.

"Darryl w-"

Darryl had already walked in and had seen me. "Hey...Darryl.." "What? How? You died. I was at your funeral. What's going on here?" Darryl asked. He looked so confused. I felt awful. This wasn't right.

"We don't really know yet either." Prue confessed. And then I got up and went to talk to Darryl, but instead he pulled me into a hug.

"I missed you partner"

I hadn't expected people to miss me this much. Their lives seemed to be doing fine without me. But I couldn't have possibly scratched the surface of the damage my death had caused.

"Darryl...Let's talk about Piper." Phoebe said understandingly towards Prue and Andy. She might not have been the smartest Halliwell, but she knew what was going on. And she was trying to give the two some space to work things out.

"I missed you too, partner." I grinned and we stepped back from the hug. I always regretted never saying goodbye to Darryl. He had covered for me countless times. He deserved a better partner.

"Do you want some coffee?" Prue suggested. "That would be amazing...I haven't had coffee in a year." I never realized how much I fully missed being alive.

I could tell there was obvious tension between me and Prue. There was a lot of pain coming from Prue. Had she gotten over my death and then I came back and screwed everything up again?

And I knew I was going to be here for 23 more hours. And I was going to regret it, if I didn't kiss Prue one more time. I grabbed her hand and turned her around. "Prue you can talk to me. Please, its killing me to see you so upset over this." I told her. "But you are leaving me again." Prue said.

And then I kissed her.

" _Grams is going to kill us." Prue exclaimed giggling as Andy and Prue collapsed on Prue's bed._

 _"She doesn't have to know." Andy grinned kissing Prue. "Yeah, well she is like a witch or something because she always figures it out."_

 _"Hey, only two people, me and you, know what happened today in this room, and I'm not sorry for it." "I can't believe she thought you were away at camp. You don't leave til next week!"_

 _Andy and Prue continued to laugh._

 _"You know, the day doesn't have to end like that." Andy said shrugging himself back into his jacket. "Yeah it does because Grams is getting home any minute now." Prue said giving him one last kiss before he left out the backdoor, and ran across the backyards to his own house._

 _Andy just had an extremely amazing day, one he would remember foreve_ r.

Phoebe and Darryl walked in grinning. And Phoebe turned away and put a hand over Darryl's eyes.

"Something's never change." Darryl laughed as Prue noticed their arrival and the kiss ended.

And that kiss was one I would have given up the world to have again.

 **A/N: You think that's all I have? Nope. I mean I made you read 8 chapters so far. We gotta get the bromancing in. See you in Chapter Nine ^-^**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the positive reviews, I didn't really think this fic was going to go anywhere, but here we are, at Chapter Nine! I am constantly thinking that nobody really reads my stories, so I'm glad I'm getting some positive feedback on it. Keep up the Reviewing!**

 **Also i've had super huge writers block lately. Sorry for the delay.**

Chapter Nine: Remeberance

"So you think the elders brought you back for 24 hours? But why would you need to come back?"

I knew what to say, I wasn't sure if I wanted to say it.

"Because I thought that I was the only one who hadn't moved on." I looked down at my feet, not wanting to meet the looks they'd be giving me.

"Why would you think that, Andy?" Prue was the first person to respond. "I saw you with...Bane...I heard that Darryl had gotten a new partner...And your mom and grams always talked about how well you guys were doing. I felt awful. That I was the only one who couldn't move on." I looked up, and instead of judgment from the three, I saw something else. Understanding.

"I've never had a partner like you, Andy. I don't think I ever will again. I mean, you were my partner, but I could talk to you. Considered you to be family." We might have disagreed on all this magic stuff. But you were a good cop, Andy." Darryl said.

"Andy, we won't ever forgot you." Darryl said quietly. Suddenly Darryl's phone rang. Whoever it was, it sounded urgent. "I have to be home. My son...He's...hurt. Goodbye, partner." Darryl said offering his hand. And instead, I hugged him. "Goodbye, partner. Take care of your son."

Darryl left, but I could tell it wasn't easy for him. Selfishly, I wanted him to stay. I wanted to attach some part of myself back to being a cop. Even if seeing an old partner was that connection, however thin it had become.

"So. Catch me up. What's been going on?" I tried to shake myself from the thought that it might be the last time I ever saw Darryl.

"Well. I quit my job at bucklands and became a photographer." Prue told me. That was a huge surprise. I had remembered Prue always had a knack for photography, and loved it. But she had never talked about going into the field, probably because she was forced to take care of her sisters.

"I started college." Phoebe said excitedly. "We've done a lot of good." Prue added. I'd missed so much. And I'd never be able to make it up, much less in the span of 24 hours.

I finally looked down and realized how torn up I actually looked. My pants were all torn up and so was my shirt. I had scratches and bruises. Phoebe and Prue noticed my realization of this.

"You look like you fell from the sky!" Phoebe laughed. I wasn't so sure that she wasn't correct.

"Is there any clothes I can change into, or clean up at all?" I asked sheepishly. "Why don't you help him?" Phoebe asked nudging Prue. "Alright-" before Prue could finish Phoebe hopped up.

"Where are you going?!" Prue asked. Phoebe grabbed Piper's keys, "I have to go to college. See you two later." Phoebe grinned leaving. "I should have a few of your clothes around here somewhere..." Prue said not looking me in the eyes.

"Prue, can we talk?" I asked, finally making eye contact. "Andy. Why did you come back?" Prue asked hurt. Her words hit me like glass shards. Every one more painful than the next.

"Because, I love you!" I said. I was hurt. "And then? You'll leave again. Like you always do. And I'll be heartbroken all over again. I can't keep going through this Andy!" Prue said.

 _"Prue..."_

 _"Andy. What are you?"_

 _Andy was down on one knee. "Prue, I love you. And I am going to have to leave for police academy. Please. Marry me, give me a reason to have to stay." Andy said showing Prue a ring._

 _"Andy...I'm only 19...I can't." Prue said, in tears._

 _"Prue I don't want to leave. I love you." Andy said, joining her on tears. Prue shook her head, crying. "I'm sorry Andy. But I...can't. You need to go to police academy. Become what you've always wanted. It would be wrong of me, to selfishly hold you back." Prue said holding Andy's hand as he stood up._

 _"I can't leave you Prue." Andy said. "Yes, you can. And you will have a happy life. And maybe, come see me one day. Okay?" Prue asked, hugging him._

 _"I promise." Andy said giving Prue one last kiss, before he left San Fransisco, and wouldn't return for a decade._

"Prue. I miss you. I love you. I never wanted to leave." I could feel my heart crumbling to pieces. And in Prue's eyes, I could see her's doing it as well.

"How am I ever supposed to move on after this, Andy?" Prue asked. I knew she was right. And I was right. I had screwed over everything by coming back.

"Prue. This isn't easy. But we have this time for a reason. We never got to say goodbye. This is our chance." I held her hand. "Maybe this is suppoused to bring closure, Prue. So you can find someone. Live a long, happy life." It hurt for me to say those words. Because I knew I wouldn't be a part of it.

"How, Andy? How can I find someone else, when I'm in still love with you?"

And that's a question, I couldn't answer. And I hugged her closely. I didn't want to think about the fact that eventually, I would have to let go.

If I was able to let go of Prue, would she ever be able to let go of me?


	10. Chapter 10

Andy's Afterlife Ch.10

 **A/N: HERE WE ARE! *Confetti Explodes* Chapter 10! Without the continued support from viewers, this thing would have cut off waaaaay earlier. Thanks so much for the reviews! They mean alot. I'm glad you are enjoying the story, even though it's been ALOT of heartbreak. It gets better, way better! I promise. Please R & R!**

 **Also, I'm gonna be coming out with a new series. Its gonna be next gen...but not the normal next gens...trust me...its dark...its sad...its wonderful. Its coming out either Saturday or Sunday. ^-^ It's called...*Drumroll* Brother's Grimm: Being Chosen.**

Chapter 10: Coming to Terms

"So what do you do up there?" Prue asked on the other side of the bathroom door while I got dressed.

"Um. A lot of sleep is involved. I have cat." I said while struggling into the clothes almost hitting my head on a cabinet.

"Hmm...I pegged you as a dog person." Prue mumbled.

"Cats are cool as well." And I hit my head on the cabinet. "Do you need help in there?" Prue asked. "Um. Yeah." It hurt my pride to say it, but up there, it was different. There weren't feelings like this. Pain anyways. And this bathroom had always been a little small...

Prue walked in and couldn't resist a grin. I had succsessfully put boxers on, and my pants were halfway up. I really wasn't doing well at being human.

With some assistance from Prue, and her telekinesis I was able to relearn how to use a zipper. Something I hadn't even touched in over a year. "You are really out of it, aren't you?" Prue laughed. I could feel my cheeks getting red. Because the truth was, I was completely out of it.

Prue had completely changed. Almost 20 minutes ago she was about to cry, and now she was smiling. It was a good change. One I didn't mind occurring.

"So what exactly do you do all day? Meditate?" Prue giggled. "No. It gets pretty lonesome though. I've made a few friends. "Is there a dating website for dead people?" Prue questioned as I finally got into a jacket.

"None that I've heard of." I didn't realize it was a joke until I saw the expression on Prue's face. "Well I think you are dressed...now." Prue said doing a double check just to make sure.

"I don't think I've ever had to...dress you before. You've definitely fallen." Prue grinned. "Yeah. Don't rub it in anymore." I said. Prue seemed shorter than she had before. Even though I knew that wasn't really possible.

"So do I need to teach you how to count, and read again?" Prue laughed. So much for keeping a sliver of pride.

"I don't think we have enough time." I admitted glancing at the clock. Three hours were already dead.

When phoebe got back we were all hungry. But none of us really knew how to cook so we ordered Chinese food.

"I bet you don't eat much...huh." Phoebe said glancing at my barely touched plate. "I'm not used to it anymore." I shrugged taking another bite out of it.

"We all missed you Andy." Phoebe grinned. But I could see she was having trouble with me being back as well. She was the one to see me dead. I thought coming back would be good at first. Now that I've thought it through I realize what an awful thing this was.

And then all of that was suddenly erased from my head when Prue took my hand and looked me in the eye. "You are going to be alright Andy." She grinned.

We locked eyes. And in that moment, I knew, that I was wrong. It was worth coming back.

Phoebe explained how she needed to do something for college. I didn't really believe it but she said she needed to be in the library studying.

"Are you okay with coming back?" Prue asked when I left. "I don't know. Maybe getting to say goodbye can be some closure. I can promise you. I am not coming back to visit." I didn't want to have those words be true. But they were.

"But I love you, that's never changing." Prue said. "But I'm dead Prue. And you aren't." I said and then the tension that had been between us for so long just broke and I kissed her. And then it went to the bedroom.

Being human again wasn't so bad after all.

 _"Andy. What's wrong?" Susan asked one day. "I can't go back for holiday..." Andy mumbled. It was a cold winter day. "Why not?" Susan asked curiously. "I can't face...an old friend. An old girlfriend."_

 _"She must have been pretty important to stop you from seeing your family." Susan said scooting closer to Andy. Susan had always been a sucker for a good story._

 _"Well...She was like family. You know? I've spent every Christmas with her. And...Its just different." Andy sighed, watching his breath in the cold air._

 _"Well...Why aren't you going back for holiday?" Andy asked curiously. Of all his friends, it had been Susan who had stayed. "Well my mom has a bit of a drinking problem. So I don't really visit her all that often. And my dad's just a bussiness man. He travels a lot." Susan shrugged._

 _Andy always felt slightly guilty around his friends. He had always had a perfect family. Carter's dad was abusive, Gabe had left the academy to take care of his mom after she was diagnosed with cancer. And Susan's parents were divorced._

 _"You don't have to feel guilty. In fact just feel lucky. I'd love to meet your parents they seem so cool." Susan sighed, dreaming about a family that was together._

 _"Anyways, I really think we should check out the new coffee shop close to the police academy somebody told me it was really good, and its super cold out here." Susan said in a desperate attempt to change the conversation since Andy was seemingly sore about it._

 _"Sure." Andy grinned as the got up off the stairs to the library and headed over to a coffee shop, where their first date would be._


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So chapter 12 is going to be the last part of the 24 hour thing. And then things will get interesting 'Up There' What will Andy become? Will he save Prue from Shax? Guess you'll have to keep R & R to find out.**

Chapter Eleven: Partners in Stopping Crime

Half my time was already gone. 12 precious hours...5 of them spent sleeping. I have to admit they were so much better than in heaven. They were vivid. Warm. They felt good.

Sleep felt different. I felt...tired when I woke up. It had been so many years since I truly felt tired. Today was one of those days.

I woke up and heard whispering from Phoebe and Prue about Piper. Listening for a few minutes I could hear the intense worry in their voices.

I snuck out. I didn't walk far, but my feet just carried me. I found myself in a graveyard. In front of a grave. It read, Andrew David Trudeau. Rest in Peace.

It was a beautiful grave. I was overcome with a weird feeling. I didn't ever think I'd see my own grave.

"Thought I might find you here." Darryl said walking up to me. Apparently, his son had twisted his ankle at school, but was going to be alright.

"You know, Andy, you've really did a great thing. I mean...even though you died you provided the sisters with more time to protect innocent people. To rid the world of evil.

"I know." I whispered, my eyes transfixed on my grave.

Darryl looked down at my grave. The ground was hard, yet there were flowers. One on my grave. It looked rather fresh. It was a single rose.

"You know she places roses here all the time. I do it sometimes too." Darryl said, his eyes wandering to the same place mine were. The flowers.

"How much time do you have left?" Darryl asked checking his watch. "Maybe 11 and a half an hour." I murmured looking up at Darryl. "Well go spend it with Prue before you never see her again."

"Are you sure?" I asked Darryl. We hadn't had all that much time together. "Yeah. One thing I've learned is that you have to take advantage of what you can before you can't anymore." Darryl and me shared one more look. Of understanding. Of frienship.

"See you on the other side." I grinned sharing a quick embrace with Darryl. "See you then." Darryl grinned going back to his car and waving.

I waved back as Darryl drove away. I wouldn't see him again for a long time.

 _"Hey, so I figured out a name for the TV show." Darryl grinned walking up to Andy's desk._

 _"Oh really? What would you named it?" Andy asked, curiously._

 _"I thought Charmed would sound good. With all the crazy and wild cases we track down and with your whole thing with Prue."_

 _"Yeah. Charmed sounds pretty good. Could probably make a big channel like the WB" Andy grinned, laughing with his partner._

 _"We have enough drama going on to last like, at least 8 seasons." Darryl and Andy were laughing really hard._

 _"Alright let's get back to work, before the chief gets on to us. Right, Director?" Andy grinned as Darryl walked back to his desk, grinning._

 _"Charmed." Andy grinned under his breath. It sounded pretty good._

It took me awhile, but I found my way back to the Manor. Prue and Phoebe both ran to me, worried. "Where the hell were you?" Prue asked, relieved, and angry.

"I was...saying goodbye to Darryl." I left out the part about meeting at my grave. I didn't want to make them more concerned.

"I'm sorry I ran out so much yesterday Andy. I kept going to the library desperate to find something...anything that could help with Piper. Since the book isn't giving any answers.." Phoebe looked down at her hands.

"I don't understand what you are going through. But I know it isn't easy." I said.

Phoebe nodded. "But anyways. You don't have all that many hours left. Like 10. So lets celebrate. I'm pretty sure we have wine...or beer in the fridge." Phoebe said walking towards the kitchen.

I raised my eyebrows. "You really trust her by herself in the kitchen?" I laughed taking a step towards Prue. She shook her head laughing as Phoebe yelled "Hey! I heard that!"

I was going to miss this.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I'm an awful person for not updating this. Imma make it up wih some fluff. So sorry. Schools really been hard. Gotta keep up the grades. Please R &R I love to read the reviews.**

Chapter Twelve: Last Night on Earth

The beer had really hit me hard. I hadn't had any in nearly two years. Luckily I wasn't sick. I guess I would have thrown up orbs. Or something.

"Are you drunk?" Prue laughed. My disorientation was very visible, apparently. "Maybe." I admitted sitting on the couch in fear of falling.

"Well I won't be holding it against you." Prue laughed. Phoebe, Prue and I had laughed about earlier, non magical times. Happier times.

But as my last few hours approached, Phoebe said she would give us some space. "About last night.." I said changing the topic. I knew that if I hadn't brought it up, Prue would have. "What about it?" Prue asked. "Why did you sleep with me, even though you will won't see me again?" I persisted. "Exactly that. I won't see you again."

"Prue. I need you to promise me something?" I put my hand in her''s and looked into her eyes. "What?" She asked, flinching at the contact. "Promise me you won't wait around for a dead man." I said. "I promise." Prue said, with watery eyes. I pulled her into a tight embrace, afraid to let her go. My heart screamed at me to ask her to wait for me. But I knew that was selfish. She was alive. I wasn't.

" _Prue...What's wrong with you?" A young Phoebe asked. "Me and Andy broke up!" Prue cried into her pillow. Their relationship had come to a standstill. Prue thought deep down that they would get back together, but she wasn't sure._

 _Phoebe looked like she was going to start crying. "What's wrong Pheebs?" Prue asked as her sister sat on the bed. "Does this mean Andy isn't our brother anymore?" Phoebe sobbed, and Prue an Phoebe hugged._

 _Maybe for different reasons, but for the same person. For Prue, she lost her partner in crime. For Phoebe, she had lost her hero._

"Alright. Come on this isn't some sob story. I bet there are tons of pretty girls up there." Prue guestured, trying to lagh off the pain.

"Not quite like the one standing in front of me though." I thought to myself. I couldn't believe I was about to let her go. "Prue...I don't want to give you up." I sighed. I couldn't hold it in anymore. "Andy, magic has a funny way of working. And I think you being here is to help you move on." Prue sighed heading over to the fridge.

"For some destiny? I really don't understand elders." I sighed, shaking my head. "Andy. Can you let me go?" Prue asked, closing the refrigerator door to look me in the eyes

"Maybe after a while."

"Need one more drink?" Prue asked, offering me the last can of beer. I oblidged, not knowing when the next time I would taste a beer of any sort would be. " I love you Andy." Prue said as I moved closer to Prue kissing her. "You taste like beer." Prue giggled, slightly buzzed herself. "Yeah its your fault for encouraging my drinking." Andy laughed.

"Come on now, younger sister here." Phoebe said, mockingly shielding her eyes, causing all three of us to laugh. We all glanced upwards to the clock.

"See you on the flip side brother." Phoebe grinned tightly hugging me. "See you on the flip side." I grinned. "Goodbye Andy. Thank you. For everything." Prue said, kissing me on the cheek.

And then, the clock struck the exact time the sisters had found me. 9:30pm. And my body started to fade. First my legs, feet, and up. It was a numbing feeling, and than I woke up, and elder looking at me.

Blinding light hit my face as the elder grinned at me. "Welcome Home, Andrew." He grinned.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I am awful at consistent updates. I'm really trying though. Hope you like this chapter 3 Also, planning a Halloween story for anyone who's interested...Will be trying to update more often. R & R please! (It never gets not weird saying that)**

I looked around. I had never seen this place in heaven. Everything was marble, with paintings on the walls in swirling colors. The lights were bright, from floating orbs up around the ceiling.

"What is this place?" I asked, my eyes adjusting to the light. "This is the hall of warriors." The elder turned to me.

"Who are you?" I asked. The elder guestured to a painting. It was of Hercules. I stared at him incredulously. "No..." I trailed off and the elder nodded his head.

"Demigods were the names of ark angel and either mortal or witch children. People like me." Hercules grinned. Looking between him and the painting, the similarities were evident.

"So what do you want...with me?" I asked. Hercules let out a laugh. "Andy...we want to make you a warrior. There is a war approaching heaven. One we needed heroes for. I've had my eye on you since the moment you were born. I knew you would be here one day." He grinned.

"Why me?" I was still in disbelief. "We need brave people. Good people who won't turn evil. People who fight for the greater good, and put their lives on the line without knowing there was something magical like this." Hercules took my hand. He was strong and it was more of a pull.

"Its a five year contract. It will be like joining the military...only for heaven. Plus...you don't have anyone up here really. I know you've been lonely." Hercules said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"But what about my cat...?" It seemed silly that it was the first thing to come in my mind. "I give you my word she will be safe." Hercules seemed to be taking everything very seriously.

"And after those five years?" Questions kept tumbling out. I didn't know what to make of this. "We will make you an ark angel. And you can live out the rest of your days in peace. Its what we give anyone who surives it."

"What do you mean anyone who survives it?" Panic rising in my voice. "It can do things to your mind going through that. Or something truly evil could kill you. And then...you are stuck in the world of the lost soldiers."

It terrified me. But at the same time I felt an unmistakable pull inside of me. "I'll get to see my family from time to time?" I made sure. "Of course." The elder grinned.

"Deal." I said cautiously. "Alright. I'll see you here, in one week."

Hercules snapped his fingers and in an instant I was back in my apartment.


	14. Chapter 14

Andy's Afterlife Ch.14

 **A/N: I know that I haven't updated in forever. (I'm trying, I promise, also a bit of a scary story is coming soon. I hope you guys will like it!) R & R! 3**

Chapter 14: The Gate

"Now, we have a new soldier joining us. Trudeau. Meet the team." The elder wasn't the normal elder you would see. He was gruff, and in no sort of robes.

The first guy to approach me shook my head. "Trudeau. I'm Carter. Noah Carter." He grinned. The other six followed after him.

In 30 minutes I had gotten very familiar with the people I would fight with, and maybe die with.

"We wake up at 7. But we go to sleep at 2. Keep that in mind." The elder who ran everything pointed things out to me, as I tried to sort out everything in my mind.

"This is the...back door to heaven. If this is ever unprotected or broken down, evil will surge over good. We loose a lot of good men here over the years." He sighed. The golden gates looked worn down, and bloody. You could tell many fights had been fought by them.

There were some corpses that hadn't been removed, leaning up on angles of the gate. It was tall and mighty, and see through. It blocked out a huge drop, which lead straight to hell.

"Heaven isn't all a happy paradise, is it?" I asked surprised by how disturbing it really was. "Yeah. It takes people like you and others to make sure this cloud stays good for people who can't." He nodded. "I know you understand that."

"I do." I said as we rounded back to what looked like a camp set up. "Good luck Trudeau. I have faith in ya." He said grinning at me. Life was about to change. Forever.

1 Year Later. June 8th 2001

I woke up one morning, several hours before I was supposed to go out onto the field. It had become a normal thing. Guard the gate, kill the demons who try to come in. It was dangerous. Some souls from hell would make it up and try to battle their way in.

I opened my eyes to my boss, standing over me with a bag, and a phone. In a rough voice he said "Trudeau. Take a week off. I don't want to see you back till then." And he thrust the phone in my hands.

"What's up?" Noah asked, awoken by the boss. I shrugged as the phone started to ring. "Andy." My hands started shaking.

"Prue?" I asked into the phone. Noah's jaw dropped. "That Prue?" He whispered. I nodded my head. "Are you alright? What's going on?" The signal was horrible, and I could barely hear her. But I knew it was Prue.

"Andy I need you." Prue said back, and the signal cut out. I grabbed my backpack and swung it over my shoulder. "Will you be back, man?" Noah asked, worried.

"Of course." I said, the phone almost dropping from my hands. "Don't worry. We will cover for you. Be careful." He said, hugging me quickly. "Thanks." I said briefly, before heading off to the nearest transportation back to heaven.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I just know everybody is going to be mad...I got this idea and thought...let's run with it.**

 _"You know, why would you even put yourself through that?" Noah Carter asked, looking in the mirror. He fixed his tie, grinning. Today was the day he took his test. The day everything was going to change for him._ _"I mean, come on. You are just being anxious." Noah laughed running his hands through his short brown hair. He was going to be a pilot._ _Since Noah was little, it was always his dream to fly planes. He didn't think it would be for the military, but he still was amazed at the adrenaline high he got every time._ _And now his dreams were coming true. He just had to pass a test._ _"You look great kid!" The convince store owner yelled at Noah through the busy streets. He had grown up with his brother working at that store. "Thanks Mr.Abbot!" Noah yelled back, waving._ _When Noah got to the base he was scanned and allowed to go through. Memories of flight simulators went through his head, running through all of his training._ _"Morning, Mr.Carter." a cheerful old man said, shaking Noah's hand. "Today, is the big day." Noah took a deep breath, telling himself everything was going to be fine. He knew a plane like his back hand._ _And out they went to the hangar._

"What do you mean, Prue isn't here?" I asked Patricia Halliwell, confused. "Well as far as we know, she isn't dead." Grams said, shrugging. "I got a call from her. Asking for help." I said desperately, showing them the phone. The latest call from a private number.

"Well...we might as well check. Andy, come with me." Patricia Halliwell said, taking me to the lake. She looked puzzled when she couldn't find Prue anywhere. "No--but...we would have known if she was dead. She would be here!" Patty Halliwell covered her mouth in fear.

"What the hell is going on?" I growled, worried. "Is she in danger? Is she hurt?" I tried to see something, anything. I put a clear picture of Prue in my face, yet nothing was coming up in the lake.

She couldn't become one of the souls I had to fight to keep out of the gates. One of the ones, crying, begging to see their loved ones. Begging for help. For a savior. For mercy. Prue was a good person. She more than deserved a spot in heaven.

"I have some answers..." I head a voice. Patty and I both turned around to face Leo. "Oh! Leo!" Patty said, hugging him tightly. I racked my brain for who he was. Then I remembered. Piper's husband.

"We are afraid that...Prue's soul went...missing." Leo said, looking a mix of angry and sad. "What do you mean? Missing!" I asked almost ready to throw punches.

"She did...die. And I blame myself... So much. Damn it! I should have healed her first. Got Phoebe there in time..." Leo clenched his fists.

"Prue's soul went missing somewhere on the journey up. We don't know where she is, but we know she isn't in hell or limbo." Leo said. I let out a sigh of relief.

"We are on high alert, looking for her." Leo said "But its most important, that Piper and Phoebe don't know she is missing. Or demons. It could be a catastrophe." Leo said, quietly.

Patty nodded, in sad understanding. "Andy." He said and I looked back from Leo to Patty. "I need you. We have to find her. Before something really, really bad happens." I nodded my head, willing to do anything. "Let's find her."

*The Aether*

"What is this place?" Prue Halliwell asked, trying to hide how nervous she really was. She knew that this wasn't heaven or hell. But something in between.

"Prudence Halliwell. We need something from you." The voice echoed. It was a soft voice, that was very stern, but not in a parental way. In a governing way.

"And its quite important, that you don't say no."


	16. Chapter 15 A

**A/N: So most of you don't know but I actually love the Charmed Comics, but one aspect always bothered me, the way Prue come back, so I'm changing it slightly. If you have read the comics, don't worry. If you have, you probably know how downhill this is going to get.**

 **This is a mini chapter, (a .5 so enjoy!)**

*Aether*

"Good souls...they are lost. They battle and they die. We don't want to offer you a simple death, we want you to have a second chance."

"Are you causing all this pain?" Prue asked, struggling to stay conscious. "The one that feels like it's ripping me apart?"

"We cause no pain. We do not wish harm." The voice echoed. When the voice spoke, the walls were illuminated purple.

"What are you?" Prue looked up, but there was nothing up nor down. Just around. Gray than purple, than gray again.

"The all. Everything. Magic. The control. We need a host. A vessel to reside in. You are powerful, you have potential." Everything was glowing even brighter now.

"What do you mean by 'vessel' what can you give me that would make me want to do this?" Prue asked, the voices getting more static sounding.

"The pain you feel is your soul stuck between dimensions. The living and the dead. We can take away the pain. It only gets worse. And as a vessel you would be containing us, being able to use us and work with us."

"So it won't be possesion, I'll be in control?" Prue asked barely finishing her sentence from the pain.

"Yes, this is true. We are incapable of lies."

"How can I trust you? How do I know that you aren't evil?" The light was getting significantly brighter.

"We are not evil. This is your one chance, Prue." It said, not desperately, but pitying.

The pain was almost enveloping Prue now, I felt like she was being cut in two.

"Yes."

And everything became white noise.

*Heaven*

Leo fell to the ground in immense pain. "Leo?" Andy asked picking Leo up off the ground. "I've found her." Leo said, coughing up blood.


End file.
